


An Asexuality Awareness Week Message from Entrapta

by CountDorku



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Asexual Awareness Week, Asexuality, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 16:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21102137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountDorku/pseuds/CountDorku
Summary: Entrapta reassures you that being ace is okay. You're not broken.Asexual Awareness Week lasts from October 20 to 26.





	An Asexuality Awareness Week Message from Entrapta

Imperfection is beautiful,

But this isn’t imperfection.

It’s just difference.

And that’s beautiful.

You have flaws.

Everyone does, and that’s beautiful.

But this isn’t one.

It’s just a trait.

Take up your flag

Black

Grey

White

Purple

And say:

“I’m not broken.

I’m not weird.

(Or ‘I'm weird, but this isn't what makes me weird,

And that’s okay’.)

I’m just different.

And that’s beautiful.”

What you need is out there.

Friends.

A partner.

Maybe just support –

They are out there.

Imperfection is beautiful,

But you’re not imperfect.

(Well, not more than everyone else.)

You’re just you.

And that’s beautiful too.

**Author's Note:**

> As an ace myself, I wanted to do something for Asexual Awareness Week, and the character I could most easily imagine giving this kind of speech was Entrapta. So that's what I wrote.
> 
> Thank you for reading, support your local aces, exclusionists DNI, and all the rest.


End file.
